


A Mother's Love

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Nonsexual Breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if keeping the fact her daughter belonged to Peridot and not Yellow Diamond wasn’t hard enough, but actually being a mother to her gemling is proving to be even harder for Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

“Come on, just quit cry- OW!” Jasper yelped, flinching in pain as the tiny gemling sunk her tiny sharp teeth into her thumb.

Hoping no one outside the Homeworld nursery heard her, Jasper slowly unattached her daughter’s fangs out of her skin. The young gemling squirmed in Jasper’s grip, flailing her pudgy fists in the air and kicking her legs. Jasper could only sigh as Josephine continue to cry, by Diamond’s name what did she want?! It’s been like this for the past while. Josephine was crying uncontrollably, Jasper for the life of her couldn’t piece together what her daughter wanted.

Being a mother had been anything but easy, Jasper was a warrior, built for fighting and tearing down foes, not nurturing gemlings. She should consider herself fortunate that she was such a high ranking gem, those who were such a high rank got the better treatment then those of lower ranks, such as Pearls. Everything was better for those of a high rank, gems like her got the best medical treatment throughout their pregnancy, as did the gemlings, and the nursery was far more up to date to provide an environment with little to no stress for gemlings and their mother, though Jasper haven’t known what it was like to be stress free in a long time.

Breeding was important on Homeworld, no one could deny that. But the quality of gemlings produced was also important, weak gems served no purpose, strong ones did. All breeding was controlled by Diamond authority, they selected who would mate with who, this guaranteed to give Homeworld the strongest and most useful gemlings, but that wasn’t always the case.

Luck had been on her side for awhile now, but maybe it was running out. It was pure luck Jasper discovered she was carrying an egg went she did, any sooner and she might not had been able to make faking the sire believable. Mating with a gem that Diamond authority hasn’t approved of was strictly forbidden, it increased the possibility of unwanted weak gemlings, the majority of cases never went well, either the gemling was killed or experimented on. Jasper was lucky so far, managed to scan herself and find one single lone egg inside her before anyone else knew. That’s when the secrets and lies started to come into play.

Peridot couldn’t know, that was just asking to put her former lover in danger, gems who mated without approval… she had yet to see them again. Jasper had two choices, take part in Homeworld’s breeding project, hoping to fake a sire, or find some way to miscarry the egg. Judging by the screaming gemling in her arms you could probably guess what choice she went with. Warriors were needed on the battlefield, them being chosen for carrying eggs is a bit rare, they need to be ready for an attack at all times, but they also produced the strongest gemlings, mainly warriors like themselves, so Diamond authority quickly jumped on the chance of a willing to breedwarrior, and give her an equally if not more strong partner, Yellow Diamond.

Everything had gone as planned for Jasper, everyone believed the egg belonged to Yellow Diamond, she carried the egg to term, birthed it after hours of labor, and when Josephine hatched it was some kind of miracle she didn’t look a bit like Peridot, with only an extra pair of her true sire’s eyes on the back of her head, but for the most part she managed to keep those hidden behind Josephine’s hair. No one knew anything odd was going on, no one knew what drama Jasper got herself into, no one knew Jasper’s dirty little secret… but the lie wasn’t the hardest part, the hardest part was trying to be a mother.  
Her daughter wailed even louder, Jasper’s brows buckled in frustration. What did Josephine want? She was thankful it was just her in the nursery, the last mother’s four gemlings were grown enough by Homeworld standards, so her job was done. Now it was just her, being a crappy mom to her daughter.

“Just tell me what you want.” Jasper pleaded, as if Josephine could answer, she couldn’t walk let alone talk in full sentences yet. The crying had been going on for awhile now, whatever her daughter wanted Jasper couldn’t provide. Asking her daughter to speak was ridiculous, Josephine couldn’t talk other then to say ‘Mama’ or 'No’ (Josie’s favourite word) but maybe it was just wishful thinking. “Come on.” 

Jasper brought Josephine to her chest, an old favourite place for her to snuggle. Still no luck, still as fussy as ever… She must get this from Peridot. Her daughter kept crying and flailing her chubby limbs, Jasper tried holding her in a different position, trying to get Josephine to rest her head on her shoulders, but she wasn’t having none of that.

“No!” Josephine cried.

Jasper’s efforts to calm a cranky infant certainly weren’t going her way, Homeworld offered very little teaching on how to raise a gemling, it was all touch and go once the egg hatched. 

“Just… just tell me what you want, please.” Jasper begged one last time. It appeared the third time of begging was the charm.   
Josephine’s arms reached out, pulling at her top, it hits her.   
Josephine should had been fed twenty minutes ago, she missed her feeding. 

“Is that it, you’re hungry?” Jasper asked as Josephine continued to tug at her shirt. Honestly, how could she forget? Her breasts were filled to the brim with milk and felt tender, not to mention they leaked at the most inconvenient of times. 

An embarrassing example of that would be when she was conversing with Peridot and she pointed out to damp spots starting to form on her shirt, but their was no time to think about that, she had a daughter to feed.

Jasper plopped herself on the most comfortable seat in the nursery, once satisfied with a seating position for herself she began to adjust her shirt. The fabric of the pastel blue shirt made it easier to pull down and exposed her right breast without having to go fully topless. Now to deal with the munchkin, bringing Josephine to a cradle hold position Jasper brought Josephine’s tiny mouth to her nipple, a slight brush on the lips was all she needed to open her mouth and quickly latch on.  
Jasper made a mental note to try to get more used to using her right side more often, after a little biting incident while feeding Josephine on her left side the left breast was closed down until the bite marks faded, did all gemlings have such sharp teeth? If so she pitted those who had more then one gemling.

'Don’t bite, please don’t bite.’ Jasper mentally begged, hoping Josephine wouldn’t startle her with a jolt of pain. Thankfully it appeared Josephine had no interest in biting for a second time, rather surprising seeing how hungry she was. 

“Hungry little thing, aren’t you?” Jasper said, watching Josephine suckle away hungrily. 

Jasper let out another sigh, to think she once fought those who opposed Homeworld with sheer power, now here she was, nursing her daughter. It was odd to think about, she always thought of herself as the least motherly as they come, never in all these millenniums did she see herself as a mother, but now she was. 

Josephine looked so much like her, nearly identical aside from the extra eyes on the back of her head, a different pattern of stripes, and her hair had far less volume then hers. But she certainly did get her stubbornness from both her parents, that was for sure. She cursed herself for missing a feeding, Josephine needed food from her until she matured, how could she be so stupid? It didn’t matter, Josephine was finally eating now, better late then never. 

Once realizing how tense her shoulders were she slowly let them relax, by Diamond’s name she was stressed, not surprising given how she spent the last twenty minutes listening to Josephine cry. She took a deep breath then exhaled before averting her gaze back at Josephine, twenty minutes of mayhem, all over a simple late feeding. Before she realized it her eyes were watering, two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Now she was really grateful no other carrier was in the nursery, her of all gems on Homeworld crying over a fussy gemling and a missed feeding. No, that wasn’t why she was in such a emotional state, this mishap was just the tip of the iceberg. To put it bluntly, Jasper was exhausted. She couldn’t put it into easier terms, never in all her time spent fighting on the battlefield, giving orders, or serving Homeworld had she been more tired and lonely in her life, she had no idea what she was doing.

She was doing this on her own, Yellow Diamond rarely visited or was involved, of course Jasper was relieved because her presence always made Jasper feel uneasy. Did she have doubt Josephine was hers? Did she know about her and Peridot? It was so hard to picture what was going on in Yellow Diamond’s mind. Peridot did visit as a friend, and came into the nursery for repairs, but that was it, if she asked for more that would just be asking to get all three into trouble. So, it was just her and Josephine… Poor kid, stuck with her as a mother.

Jasper quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, quickly the waterworks ended. She couldn’t recalled the last time she cried, and didn’t intend to make crying a regular thing, she had too keep it together, now was not the time to lose herself. Feeling Josephine detracted from her nipple she changed her focus back to Josephine, she was what mattered right now.

“You alright now?” Jasper asked, setting Josephine on her lap, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe the smear of milk from her tiny lips. “Considering you aren’t crying I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Next she brought Josephine’s head to rest on her shoulder, then lightly patted her back. Now if Josephine didn’t spit up after this feeding while Jasper burped her this day might start to look up a bit. It appeared luck was on her side, a small burp came from the gemling, with no vomit in her hair Jasper sat Josephine back on her lap. Josephine stared at her with her big yellow eyes, a small giggle as she reached her hands out towards Jasper.

“Mama!” she squealed, waving her small hands. 

A weak smile spread on Jasper’s face, she brought Josephine close to her face, and lightly touched Josie’s gem with hers, a small 'clink’ noise was made. This sense Josephine into a fit of giggles, Jasper’s smile widen, okay… maybe she wasn’t so bad at this whole nurturing thing. Whenever Josephine smiled or laughed it gave Jasper a feeling she couldn’t describe, it was warm, fuzzy, and motherly. It felt amazing, it made her feel good seeing her daughter be happy. 

If she liked that, maybe Josie would enjoy this as well. Unbuttoning Josephine’s lavender onesie and exposed her middle, Jasper then placed her lips onto her daughter’s stomach and blew a raspberry. Josephine squealed in delight and shook her limbs in joy. Yeah, this was good, it made Jasper feel better after the whole feeding mishap. She pulled her lips away and buttoned up Josephine’s onesie, she was still squealing in delight, and reached her hands out to try to grabbed ahold of Jasper’s stripes, as if they could come off.

“Sorry Josie, but these don’t come off.” Jasper laughed as her tiny hands touched away at her face markings, her daughter always had a fixation on the markings on her body, always touching Jasper’s stripes and her own. 

After a few minutes of Josephine attempting to grab ahold of her stripes she grew bored, and boredom meant she was tired. A sleepy yawn escaped from her mouth, Jasper chuckled lightly.

“Tired out?” she said, stroking the little one’s head of hair. “Sounds like nap time to me.”

With that being said Jasper retrieved a maroon coloured blanket that was just Josie’s size and was lazily tossed aside on the couch. Putting her legs and feet on the couch, Jasper laid down and placed Josephine on her stomach, granted it haven’t kept its tone shape since having Josephine, but her body was the last of her worries now that she had a child. Carefully draping the blanket around Josephine, who let out another yawn and curled up on Jasper’s stomach, Jasper then rubbed her head, causing Josephine to purr. 

The purring was so hypnotic and soothing to Jasper, hard to believe just awhile ago the gemling was crying her eyes out, now here was her whole universe, in the form of something so small. Something that causes her to be exhausted, both mentally and physically drained, and cry for the first time in years. Something so small yet life changing…

She let out a sigh, allowing herself to take in the beautiful wonder of the life she and Peridot created, they created a gem together, but Peridot would never know…. 

“What have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
